


Good Kitty

by silvyri



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dom!Steve, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slight Food Kink, Spanking, Sub!Bucky, honestly this is just shameless porn, kinda pet play?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvyri/pseuds/silvyri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is Steve's good kitty. Well, not always good. But he has to try tonight at least because Steve has promised him something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into Captain America fanfic and general fanfic in a long while. And of course it's porn. Please, try to enjoy. :)

“Down, kitten,” are Steve’s first words to him as Bucky steps in through the front door of their rundown apartment in Brooklyn. He doesn't hesitate, goes to his knees gracefully, gratefully, eyelashes a dark sweep against his cheekbones as he ducks his head.

“Good,” Steve praises and steps over, buries his fingers into Bucky’s hair, runs his touch down the side of his face, cups his chin and lifts the blue gaze to meet his own. Smiles.

Bucky purrs in response to the praise and nuzzles into Steve’s touch as the smaller man taps his cheek. Grime comes away on Steve’s finger; Bucky never fails to come home filthy from his work on the docks.

“Shower, first, I think,” Steve orders and Bucky pouts a little but accepts a light kiss from Steve, stretching up as much as his position will allow to follow Steve’s mouth. “Later,” Steve admonishes, pressing his finger to Bucky’s mouth. White teeth nip playfully at it, bedroom eyes teasing under lashes, before Bucky begins to crawl sinuously towards the bathroom.

The view is enjoyable and Steve watches the pert bottom disappear before following, a smirk twisting his lips as he sees Bucky struggling to get out of his overalls while still on his knees. He ends up helping and washes Bucky down himself, tweaking pink nipples and gripping the hardening cock between pale thighs, revelling in the gasping moans and hitching breathes his touches pull from Bucky’s red lips. Steve still doesn’t know how Bucky keeps them such an alluring shade.

After, he dries Bucky off with a threadbare towel, grinning as Bucky purrs at the ministrations. When Steve pulls Bucky’s collar out of his pocket Bucky’s eyes go somehow simultaneously dark with desire and light with pleasure and he bares his long neck eagerly. As Steve wraps the supple leather around him and clasps it just tight enough Bucky wriggles in anticipation.

“Excited, yeah?” Steve asks and Bucky nods, biting his lip. Steve had promised him something extra special tonight and it had been all he could think about all day. Was still all he could think about.

“Dinner, and then we'll see,” Steve says and Bucky's shoulders fall but he still follows the smaller man eagerly out into the kitchen on all fours, naked as the day as he was born and not minding it at all. It's just coming out of summer and the days and nights are still warm enough and Bucky likes the way that Steve looks at him, like all he wants is to do is shove him belly down and fuck him hard.

Steve plates up dinner, potatoes and chicken and carrots, and sits down with a sole place setting. Bucky settles obediently at his feet and nuzzles at Steve's knee, turns his face up and accepts the cube of potato that Steve offers, licking the fingers clean and smiling. Steve smiles back down at him and they share the meal like that, Steve feeding him from his hands and Bucky curling his tongue around his digits like it was something else. The treatment makes Steve's cheeks flush and his eyes darken, turns Bucky's middle and the place between his thighs warm and needy.

When the plate is empty Steve pushes his chair back and winces at the noise it makes against the wood of their floor. But he doesn't let it stop him from yanking Bucky from his side to between his thin thighs, gripping him tightly by his hair and listening to the quiet moan the manhandling pulls from Bucky's lips. “Time for dessert,” Steve grins and Bucky lets out a short laugh before Steve gets impatient and shoves Bucky's face into his crotch, groaning as Bucky rubs his face into the hardness there. Bucky undoes his pants with his teeth, hands holding his own wrists behind his back, and Steve helps him draw out his cock.

“Slow,” Steve orders and Bucky nods, drawing groans from Steve as he licks delicately at the bulbous head and then engulfs what he can of Steve's erection with his mouth, tonguing the hot silky hardness. Steve pushes his head down further and Bucky chokes for a second; he's still getting used to this and while Steve is tiny he definitely isn't tiny between his legs, but he forces his throat to relax and his gag reflex to calm, tears stinging at his eyes, and lets Steve's dick into his throat. Steve pants above him as he starts a slow, steady rhythm of drawing up and then back down, breathing through his nose with saliva and pre-cum making a mess of his chin, tears streaming down his cheeks from his still problematic gag reflex. He doesn't tap Steve's leg to make him stop however; he enjoys the slight discomfort, the feeling of Steve forcing his way down his throat, taking his pleasure from him without caring about anything else, likes Steve to _take_ from him like it is his right, to use him and make him submit even if Bucky probably weighs twice what Steve does. It makes him hard and hot and feel wanted and oddly _safe_.

“Enough,” Steve manages to gasp out and Bucky immediately withdraws, a string of saliva connecting his reddened mouth and Steve's cock, breaking as he licks at his lips.

Steve thumbs at Bucky's wet chin and then sticks it into Bucky's mouth, pinning his tongue to the bottom of his mouth and forcing his chin up so Steve can get a good look at him. It sends a shiver down Bucky's spine at how easily Steve dominates him, the strong, sure feel of the action.

“Look at you,” Steve breaths, running his blue, blue eyes over his flushed and messy face and Bucky feels his cheeks heat up, lets his eyelids fall over his eyes as he sucks carefully at Steve's thin thumb. Even if he knows he's gorgeous, hell if he didn't know it the amount of girls falling over themselves for his attention would tip off even a blind man, when Steve praises him it's different, because all he ever wants is Steve to find him attractive, to want him and be proud of what he owns. Because Bucky is Steve's through and through, from the first moment he met him and probably until the day they die.

Bucky gasps and his eyes snap open to see Steve's smirk as Steve's sock covered foot presses onto his bare cock. He bites his lip and whimpers, hips arching upwards into the touch, unbearably hard from servicing Steve with his mouth. “Uh uh,” Steve admonishes and presses harder and Bucky forces his hips to be still. He didn't have permission to move them. “Naughty kitten.”

Bucky looks up at Steve through his lashes imploringly, eyes wide and mouth hot and wet around Steve's thumb. Steve chuckles and pulls his thumb out, smears saliva across Bucky's already tear wet cheek and leans down to kiss him, Bucky straining up to meet him halfway. Their tongues tangle and Steve honest to God growls as Bucky nips playfully at him. In retaliation he pushes his foot down further and pinches one of Bucky's sensitive nipples. Bucky jerks and whines, surrenders his mouth and closes his eyes in pleasure as Steve takes his mouth with his forcefully, all unrelenting lips and tongue and teeth and burning heat, breath hitching as Steve worries at his nipple.

Steve is the one to pull away and he simply observes Bucky's blissed out face for a second, cherry red mouth still half open and glistening and eyelashes dark against flushed cheeks, collar stark below his chin and soft hair messy. Bucky is so beautiful and he wants to draw this image, have it immortalised in pencil on paper so something so gorgeous will never fade from the world. But he refrains.

“You gonna behave? 'Cos only good kitties get their special presents.”

Bucky blinks his eyes open and nods fervently, letting a pleading mewl fall from his lips. Steve contemplates him and then smirks. “Okay then, Buck,” he says, tucks himself painfully back in and stands, yanking Bucky forward by his collar before letting him go when Bucky easily follows him, crawling just behind his ankles, arms and legs shaky with his cock still hard between his thighs.

They enter their bedroom, two beds, one hardly used and the other in slight disarray.

“Up onto the bed. On your knees, facing the headboard,” Steve orders and heads to the drawers without looking to see if Bucky obeys. When he collects everything he needs he turns around and admires Bucky's naked form, back to him, kneeling on the bed. Shoulders strong and waist lean, hips gently curved and butt a tempting pert roundness still sporting the redness of the spanking Bucky had received last night, back littered with teeth marks and love bites. Steve wonders only for a split second how he had got so lucky, that somebody as perfect and gorgeous as Bucky Barnes even considered frail sickly too headstrong Steve Rogers as a friend, let alone a lover who enjoys ordering him around, putting a collar on him, doling out punishments and making him submit so beautifully.

He shakes himself out of it and approaches the bed, curves a palm along Bucky's upper back and shoulder, smiling as Bucky purrs and leans into his touch. “Hands,” he demands and Bucky holds them out. Steve ties his wrists together with soft rope, watching as Bucky's pupils blow wide when he tests the knots and realises he can't get free. There was a time where Steve would've stopped to ask if Bucky was okay with all of this, especially with the restraints, but he's long realised by now that Bucky is more than capable of safe wording or safe tapping out. Instead he leans forward and plunders Bucky's willing mouth, sucking his lower lip into puffy redness before pressing him stomach down into the mattress.

Bucky watches, chin propped up on the sheets, as Steve ties his bound wrists to the iron bars at the head of the bed, giving him a little length of rope so he can move, and without studying the rope Bucky can see he won't be able to get free. Even if their apartment and furniture are run down their beds are still sturdy and Steve's knots are always perfect. His heartbeat increases as he feels Steve move around the bed and then settle his light weight behind him, and he follows Steve's hands to move him into position, kneeling with his chest and face pressed into the bed, his backside bare and vulnerable in the air.

Without warning Steve slaps him hard on his right butt cheek and Bucky cries out into the sheets, cock jerking against his stomach. Steve admires the red hand print and hits Bucky again to give him a matching mark on his left cheek. “Damn, Buck, if you could see yourself now,” he breathes as Bucky whimpers into the sheets. “You look so fuckin' perfect. I'm gonna fuck you so hard, kitten, 'till all you can feel and think about is my hard dick in you, my collar around your neck, how you want to come so bad but you won't because you know it won't please me until I give you permission. And then I'm gonna come in your gorgeous ass and if I feel like it I'll maybe let you come, or maybe I'll just leave you hard and wanting and fuck you with my fingers until you can't take anymore.” He trails off and unbuttons his shirt, starting to overheat, but ignores his uncomfortable erection. This is about Bucky's pleasure at the moment, not his, no matter his words. “But first I think I promised you something.”

Steve spanks him once again before spreading his reddened cheeks apart roughly. Bucky wriggles slightly as his entrance is exposed and clenches, wondering what his special present is, before his body goes frigid when he feels something warm and wet and slick against him. His mouth falls open and he does his best to look over his shoulder, eyes wide and dick leaking over his abdomen when he realises what Steve is doing. Steve is- Steve's licking him _there_.

Bucky moans loudly, the sound turning into a high pitched whine as Steve licks around his entrance, loosening the tight ring of muscle with strong strokes of his tongue and slicking him up. He forces his hips not to move, not wanting to dislodge Steve's mouth or Steve's hands holding his cheeks apart, and drops his forehead against the sheets, panting desperately. His toes curl and his fingernails dig into his palm from clenching his hands from the pleasure, and his back curves, muscles straining.

And then Steve wriggles his tongue _into_ him and Bucky shouts a muffled “ _Ah!_ ”. He soon turns into a quivering, whimpering and mewling mess, sweat forming on his back and dick positively drooling as Steve fucks his tongue into him, eating him out dirtily and messily and Bucky is just _loving_ it. He needs to beg, to plead Steve to keep going, to stop, it's too much, to just fuck him already, but he hasn't been given permission and he honestly thinks that he isn't coherent enough to form words anyway. Fucking hell Steve's tongue is amazing and saliva is dripping down onto his balls Steve is so messy and Bucky tries to concentrate on not coming.

To Bucky's relief but disappointment Steve lays off just before Bucky thinks he might explode or go crazy or both and he sobs out as Steve bites a mark into the side of his shaking thighs and pulls back. Bucky's cock is so hard against his stomach, already leaking pre come without Steve even touching it, and he mewls wantonly into the bed, entrance twitching, feeling so empty and wanting Steve so bad, anticipating being filled to the brim and loving it.

“You liked that, didn't you, kitten?” Steve grins and pats Bucky on his trembling lower back before wiping spit off his chin. Bucky just weakly nods in reply and continues panting, biting his lip to stop himself from breaking his silence and begging. He strains against his restraints as Steve snakes a hand around to grasp his cock to check how hard and far along he is, weighing his hairless balls in his hand. Steve shaves him down there every morning. Bucky would hate it if Steve wasn't so careful with him, turning the otherwise harrowing process into something intimate, loving.

Steve is pleased with the state of his erection and the amount of pre-come there is and gives Bucky a teasing stroke just to see him quake and hear him cry out prettily. “Good boy,” he murmurs, knowing how hard it is for Bucky to keep his hips still, to stop himself from coming, to stop himself begging, and reaches for the slick he keeps. The saliva is definitely not enough.

Bucky settles a little at the praise and then breathes thankfully as a finger circles his entrance and then screams soundlessly as Steve jams two fingers in at once, eyes shut tight from the slight sting from the stretch but knowing it would be a whole lot worse without Steve rimming him before. He still gasps for breath but relaxes at the familiar feel of Steve fingering him, scissoring his fingers to make sure Bucky is stretched enough for his cock.

“Don't you dare come,” Steve reminds Bucky sternly when he thinks Bucky is stretched enough and withdraws his fingers. He bites back a moan as he draws out his erection that is bordering on painful from his trousers, only bothering to push them down far enough so he can fuck Bucky. His shirt still hangs from his shoulders and he finds the fact that he is basically fully clothed while Bucky is naked and defenceless and under him more than arousing and he slicks himself up quickly, impatient.

He leans down over Bucky's trembling back, hot sweaty skin against hot sweaty skin, and slowly presses in. Bucky's back bows more for a better angle of penetration and he lets out a long, drawn out cry, matching Steve's low groan as he buries himself in Bucky's tight heat. Steve holds for a moment as he bottoms out, balls resting against Bucky's backside, quietly waiting to see if Bucky can take him, is fine and not straining too much, checking the state of his arousal with a gentle hand. But Bucky is completely fine and he lets out a pleading mewl when Steve doesn't move, trying so hard to keep himself still but he can't, Steve is _in_ him but he isn't fucking him like he wants him to and Bucky's been so good and he just _wants_ so bad _please Stevie please_ and he pushes back slightly against Steve's cock, so, so eager for him, gasps out “ _please_ ,” before he can bite it back and feels his heart skip a beat because he's not allowed to talk when he's like this, when they're like this.

“No,” Steve says, voice hard steel, and shoves Bucky's face down into the sheets by a rough hand in his hair, and keeps it there, “for that you don't get to come.” At the words Bucky sobs, but he doesn't protest because he knows the rules very well by now, but the sound turns quickly into little “ _ah”_ s as Steve draws back and pushes brutally back in, setting a harsh pace, and he gives into the knowledge that he won't be coming tonight even if his balls turns blue. He hates it but he loves it at the same time but really it doesn't matter what he wants or thinks because all that matters is Steve and what Steve wants, and Bucky would never come again in his life if Steve ordered him to.

The only sounds filling the room now are the wet slaps of skin against skin, Steve's grunts and pants, Bucky's little gasps and whines and small screams as Steve starts to nail his prostate. When Bucky feels like he's going to suffocate from not being able to breath properly into the sheets Steve somehow is able to tell and switches his grip to his collar, yanking and forcing his back into a more pronounced curve, letting him turn his head to the side to breath desperate large gulps of air.

Steve starts to feel his orgasm build in his balls and leans up. He braces himself against Bucky's form with a hand on his lower back, keeping Bucky's body in place from his brutal thrusts, his other hand on Bucky's sweaty hip with nails biting into skin, and fucks as fast and hard as he can. Bucky is making these gorgeous noises and being so obedient and god Steve loves him with everything he has and then he's swearing as he comes, hunching over Bucky as he spills deep into him.

Bucky lets out a breathy “ _oh_ ” as he feels Steve's come filling him and then bites his lip, forcing himself to be still as Steve catches his breath. He listens closely for the tell tale wheezes of asthma and there are none so he relaxes, ignoring the feeling of his drooling, painfully hard cock against his stomach. He starts to drift...

After a few moments Steve forces himself to withdraw and watches as a line of cum and slick runs from Bucky's red puffy entrance down the inside of a lean, quivering thigh. “Hm,” he mutters and then pushes against Bucky's hip, forcing him to turn over, arms still restrained above his head. The new position reveals Bucky's desperate erection and Bucky's pleasure slack expression, light blue eyes hazy and half lidded. His lips are bitten a dark red. The colour almost matches the flush of his cheeks.

“I've made a mess of you, haven't I?” Steve contemplates and draws a line up Bucky's erection with a small finger tip, watching as Bucky throws his head back and lets out a soft, breathy cry at the touch to his overly sensitive cock. “So pretty,” he mutters, but true to his word doesn't wrap his hand around Bucky and bring him off, instead getting a little unsteadily off the bed to wet a cloth in the bathroom. He cleans himself off first and then walks back into the room to clean Bucky off, smiling down at the pliant submissive. Bucky is almost purring even if he hasn't orgasmed and Steve can tell he's already slipped down into the quiet, serene place he goes after a hard fuck or punishment.

Carefully he slides a small butt plug into Bucky, slick with lubricant, and drops a loving kiss on Bucky's slack lips. Bucky tries to follow his mouth like an after thought, breaths small hot breathes, eye lashes fluttering, but Steve just strips off and settles beside Bucky, untying his hands and checking his circulation.

Everything in order, Steve yanks blankets over them. He pulls Bucky's larger body against his own with some effort and tucks Bucky's face into his neck, feeling exhausted. “Good kitty,” he praises and Bucky wriggles contently against him, mewling quietly. He already sounds sleepy.

The light is only just fading and it's probably a little early to be going to bed but Steve closes his eyes, a smile on his face as he holds Bucky's curled hand over his steadily beating heart so Bucky won't worry. They fall asleep together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might add to this in the future. I kinda wanna explore how this arrangement between them came to be, maybe something centered on nipple play (cos why not), and possibly their dynamic after what happened in the Winter Soldier (just because I have a thing for skinny!Steve topping the hell out of Bucky doesn't mean I don't enjoy built-like-a-brick-shit-house!Steve topping either ;) ). But meh, depends on my fickle muse and if people liked this. :)
> 
> Come visit me on my tumblr if you want! http://buckmeup.tumblr.com/


End file.
